


Intervention

by JekyllFekyll



Series: Owl House Stories [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: And traps them in a closet, Bi Disaster, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Getting Together, She intervenes, Takes place about a year after the show (so characters are 15-16), They're both blushing messes, Willow is tired of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Willow gets tired of Luz and Amity not telling each other their feelings so they lock them up in a closet and refuse to let them out until they talk.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Series: Owl House Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215362
Kudos: 67





	Intervention

It had been going on for over a year now and Willow was beginning to have had enough of it. The thing in question was the obliviousness of two of her closest friends, Amity and Luz, and the feelings that the two shared for each other but refused to think that the other liked them back.

Sure, things had become really stressing with Belos and then Luz having to go home but the human had talked things through with her mom and been allowed to come back to the Boiling Isles as long as she visited regularly. Now it was just that neither of them could even begin to think that the other could share their feelings and Willow had a plan to get them to finally talk. Sure, it was a rash and very reckless plan but the two needed someone to push them together or else nothing would get done.

So here they were, the three of them walking back to the Owl House together. Gus wanted to come but he had a club meeting to preside over and so said he would merely catch up with them later. Luz and Amity were chatting, both blushing now and then when their hands would brush together, Willow trying her best to just ignore it as it steadily continued on.

Upon making it to the Owl House they found it empty, Hooty popping out of the door to stretch out toward them.

"Hoot! Eda and King went out to shop! Hoot Hoot! Said to not destroy the house! Hoot!"

"That happened one time!" Luz said exasperatedly as she walked inside and set down her stuff, flopping onto the couch after a couple of moments with a heavy sigh.

Amity and Willow followed her over, the two witches joining her as they all just relaxed before starting on their homework together.

They were almost done with it when Willow decided to go forward with her plan, having watched as Luz and Amity glanced at each other now and then the whole time, blushing when they would happen to catch each other's gaze. The plant witch drew a small spell circle and directed her new vines toward the two unsuspecting girls, both of them letting out shocked yells when the plants suddenly wrapped around their waists and lifted them into the air. Willow led the way to the closet in the hall, opening the door and standing back as the vines dropped the two girls inside, the witch closing the door and locking it before either one could get to their feet.

"Willow! What do you think you're doing?!" Amity yelled from inside, her fists knocking against the door. 

The vines, by Willow's demand, crisscrossed in front of the door to make sure the other two stayed inside even if they managed to get the door open. "I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean?" Came Luz's voice.

"You two are so oblivious to each other and I'm done with it. So you two are going to stay in there until you talk everything out."

There was a hushed silence before Amity, obviously blushing if her shaky voice was anything to go off of, spoke up. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Now, I'm gonna go finish my homework, you two talk. I'll come back in, like, 10 minutes or something." With that she turned around and walked back to the living room, leaving the two girls trapped.

Amity was indeed blushing, her face bright red as her hands rested on the door, her back turned to Luz.

Luz was standing a few steps behind Amity, a small blush on her own face as her thoughts raced, her mouth turning dry at the fact that they were locked in here until she told Amity about her feelings. That was why Willow had put them in here and she knew the shorter girl wouldn't let them out unless they talked.

Silence stretched out for a long while, neither girl able to speak through the sudden tightness in their throats.

"A-Amity." Luz broke the tension, her voice causing Amity the stiffen. "So um, about what Willow wants us t-to t-talk about."

Amity took a deep, shuddering breath, steeled her nerves, and turned around. "Look Luz. I like you. Like, I really really like you. Not as a friend but as more than a friend and I know that you don't feel the same and that you'll probably hate me after learning all of this but Willow won't let us out unless I tell you and I've actually been wanting to tell you for a while but I've been too scared cause I don't want to lose you!" Amity was crying now, her arms coming up to hug herself as she looked away from the object of her affections, just waiting to be rejected.

That rejection wouldn't come though as Luz watched her with a shocked gaze before a small smile crossed her face and she stepped closer to the green haired witch, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Amity I... I feel the same."

That got her attention, golden eyes suddenly shooting up to meet hazel in pure shock. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah." Luz reached up with her free hand and scratched at the back of her neck nervously. "I always thought that you didn't feel the same about me so I didn't ever say anything. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or mad and I definitely didn't want to lose you because you're my best friend."

Amity was smiling now, though her tears still continued but on happiness now as she gave a breathy chuckle. "W-Wow, I-I never believed you could like me back."

"I guess we have that in common." Luz gave a laugh, Amity matching it as well. The Latina stepped closer to Amity again, pulling her into a tight hug and smiling as she hugged her back. "So do you... um... do you wanna go out with me?"

Amity pulled back enough to look at Luz, her eyes bright with happiness. "Yes! Of course I would!" 

The two smiled at each other, Luz reaching up to cup one of Amity's cheeks, her thumb wiping away some of the tears there. They stared into each others eyes, blushes rising up as they leaned closer on instinct and their lips connected in a kiss. As soon as it happened the two were pulling each other closer, their lips fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces as they melted into one another. It felt like it was both only a few seconds long and several hours when they finally pulled away, their eyes staying closed for several moments afterwards. Pulling each other close they just hugged for a long while, relishing in the moment before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"So? You two done?" It was Willow.

They stayed silent for a few moments, pulling away and kissing one more time before speaking up.

"Yeah, we're done." Luz stepped back, taking Amity's hand in her own as she spoke. "Can we come out now?"

As an answer Willow let her vines retreat and unlocked the door, opening it to let out her friends and noticing the happy smiles and slight blushes that adorned their faces. "Happy?"

"Yeah, thanks Willow." Amity said, squeezing Luz's hand a little tighter as she did.

"No problem. Was just tired of watching you two being so oblivious and lovestruck."

They all simply laughed at that.


End file.
